Rainbow in the Last Moments
by Bob the Lioness
Summary: The mane six are dying, being picked off one by one. Nopony knows who's doing it, all they know is that it might become the greatest force Equestria's ever known. Rainbow Dash/Regina Mills


**Rainbow Dash in the Last Moments**

I…I never expected this, to say the least. There I was, just flying like I normally do, when that weird green hole just came crashing down from the sky! There was no warning, I never expected it. It just…happened.

I flew out of the way, and landed on the ground.

Everypony looked up at the sky. Most ponies ran afterwards. Where? I don't know. Anywhere they could, I'm guessing.

When a giant ship crashes down from the middle of the sky in Ponyville, you don't expect ponies to stand around, do you?

Then, these weird creatures came out of the ship and looked around. Whatever they were expecting, this wasn't it.

"Now, who was thinking of _this _while we were going through the portal? Not me, that's for sure. So who?" snarled one of the creatures.

"Not me. I don't know why we're here. It's a mystery. I don't really care, I just want to go back." Most of them replied.

They had little fur, except for puffs on their heads.

One had a yellow puff that was longer. Another shorter one had shorter fur and it was brown. A third was as tall as the first and had shorter brown fur. The fourth had black, longer fur. Next to her, an almost identical one with a different face. Another looked older, and was leaning on a stick. The last one not only had fur on his head but his face as well, around his mouth, and all his fur was black.

I slowly walked up to them. For the first time in a long time, I felt scared.

"Hello. Welcome to Ponyville. Wha-what brings you here? Having…problems?" I nervously asked.

"We were trying to get home but it seems we had an unexpected detour." Said the one with fur on his face.

Feeling a bit braver, I said "My name is Rainbow Dash. How can I help?"

"You can't. Just get out of here."

"Phf…fine."

I walked away, feeling angry and confused. If he didn't want my help, I wasn't going to jump through hoops to give it to him. My main worry was getting this to the princesses. After all, if anyone could help, they could.

Yet, they couldn't help. Not only that, but they wouldn't help. They were going to let them solve their own problems. This was something I honestly couldn't get.

A week passed, I would see them walking around town, struggling to get through doorways, and complaining about the food. I noticed one complained more than any of the others. They called her Regina. It's kind of a weird name, but I sort of liked it. I even talked to this Regina a few times. She seemed nice. I really wouldn't have minded her staying a while.

A week turned into a month, and I began to talk more to this Regina. Before long, she was my friend.

Words can't describe how hurt I was when Twilight went missing. This wasn't right. She was so smart, how could she go missing?

Regina was there to comfort me. Soon, I couldn't help but develop a crush on her. It wasn't right…all of it was so surreal.

Me, with a crush? It was crazy to say the least. Even crazier to think it would happen with a human.

Then Fluttershy went missing. I was devastated.

All my friends were leaving. Who knew how long it would be before all of them were gone forever.

Soon, my crush turned into a reality. Who could have figured she felt the same way?

When we went on dates, I was filled with worry. What if the pony responsible got her too?

Before I knew it, Rarity was gone too. Someone was targeting my friends, and they might come after me next.

I can't even describe the fear of knowing someone is after you. It was more than I could handle. I even cried. Yes, Rainbow Dash the Fearless Flyer, was _crying_!

For a while, she was the only thing that kept me going. Her soft, comforting hands there to make everything okay. It seems crazy that all of this happened, even after all this time. More than everything else, that she would stay with when everybody else left. Even her son.

Of course she missed Henry, he was the love of her life, but it's not like he never comes and visits. He's here all the time, worrying about us. I kept thinking he really shouldn't have, Regina could take care of herself. I can take care of myself. We don't need a kid's protection.

To be honest, Applejack might've been the hardest to lose. It wasn't because I missed her more, but because her presence was more obviously gone. I couldn't go anywhere without being reminded of her.

I had trouble leaving the house after that. To think, the only thing standing in the way of this monster was myself and Pinkie. It wasn't very surprising to me when Pinkie came to stay with us. The worst part was that I couldn't comfort her. I could hardly comfort myself.

Regina seemed to worry more than anypony else about me. She swore she would kill whoever it was doing this, Henry be damned. She said she wouldn't come between her and ripping this monster to shreds. She said she would die herself before she would let anypony or person hurt me. She told me that I was the greatest thing that ever happened to her. She said we were meant to be.

I told Regina to stop worrying about me, but she wouldn't stop. It kept her up at night, and made her pace the floor during the day. She kept saying she had a feeling something was going to go terribly wrong. She said she could feel it within her. At this point, I was inclined to believe her.

I remember waking up to a noise downstairs. A loud bang, and I immediately thought the worst. I rushed downstairs to face whatever it was. My heart was pounding out my chest, I could hardly breathe. I thought I might die before I reach the end of the stairs. I rushed into the kitchen to see what it was. Nothing could prepare me for what was next.

Pinkie, dead on the floor. She had her heart crushed to dust, literally. Regina, the person I loved more than anything else, killed all of my friends. Then, she killed me.

Don't worry, I put up a good fight. I fought her until my dying breath.

I never would've thought I would have to fight for my life against the person I loved most in this world. Who could prepare you for that fight? One question I asked more than anything else there: was it worth living? All my friends were dead, killed by my lover, my wife. She said she would love me through sickness and health, and she lied.

"Rainbow, it's not what you think. Please, let me explain. I had to do it."

She didn't have to do that.

Henry was right to worry about leaving her here. The only problem was that he didn't worry enough.

As she backed me into a corner, I screamed for her to leave me alone. She wouldn't. She kept trying to explain _coldblooded murder_ to me, like somehow it made a difference why.

I should've known she'd kill again.

Then, she told me her plan after this. To kill Princess Luna, as a test to see if she could take on Celestia.

As she ripped my heart out, I screamed. It hurt a lot, although I'm sure you already know that. Dying is pretty painful. I think that might be the worst way to die, though. My last thought was that of our wedding. Saying our vows. All of it, a complete lie.

When the Princess joined me in Heaven, I couldn't believe my eyes. How could the princess of the night be killed? Would my ex-wife destroy all of Equestria? What could I do, but watch in agony?

Then I heard she concurred the great beast Ahuizotl, and knew what she must be doing. She was going to steal the Great Alicorn Amulet from him, and use it to rule them all.

Chrysalis wasn't really a loss, but I wept when I saw here take those changelings. The end was near, I could see it.

Discord, Lord Tirek, Trixie, Sunset Shimmer, Babs Seed, all of the changelings, the whole diamond dog race, who next? Where would she stop? Would there be no end? Would she kill everypony? I had to watch everything get destroyed by her. There is a special place in Hell for her. I hope she gets sent there soon.

My name is Rainbow Dash, and the love of my life killed me. Now she's killed you, and she'll likely kill again. The only one who can stop her is named Henry Mills.


End file.
